Episode 554
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |chapter=634 p.3-18 |format=16:9 (HDTV) |eyecatcher=Robin - One Piece Logo |rating= |rank= }} "Big Clash! Straw Hat Pirates vs. 100,000 Opponents" is the 554th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The citizens marvel and celebrate at the arrival of Luffy and his crew along with the enemy. The New Fishman Pirates wonder how some of the crew had survived and are alive and Jinbe comments on how his plan with the Straw Hat Pirates crew worked. After a flashback of this plan and it being put in action along with a flashback of how Brook, Zoro and Usopp had escaped from the palace, it seems that the rest of the New Fishman Pirates are not concerned with Hody Jones, their captain, being hit by Luffy. He seems to be not as harmed as he should have been as Hody berates Luffy and his crew along with himself, claming that he will become the King of the Pirates. This enrages Luffy as he takes down half of Hody's forces of 100,000 with Haki and says to Hody that he will become the King of the Pirates and not Hody himself. Long Summary Luffy asks Jinbe about his performance and Jinbe comments that it did not go exactly as planned and recalls the events that happened a few hours before at the Sea Forest. For the sake of the citizens and their future, Jinbe wanted to portray Luffy as a hero while dealing with Hody Jones. However, Luffy rejected the idea, saying that he do not want to be a hero. Luffy asked if Jinbe knew what heroes are before defining heroes, saying that if there is a huge chunk of meat, pirates will simply have a banquet and consume it. However, heroes will share it among others and that is the reason Luffy do not want to become a hero as he wants all the meat for himself. Jinbe replied that he will get Luffy his meat if Luffy obeyed him, which Luffy readily agreed. Jinbe tells the crew about the plan he had in mind and it is revealed that Jinbe was caught voluntarily to provide a distraction, so as to let Nami steal the Celestial Dragon's letter and the key to the chains that is binding the royal family while Robin frees them. Jinbe will call out for help as a cue for Luffy to appear from Megalo's stomach because this will ensure that the citizens take notice of Jinbe and Luffy collaboration. The rest of the crew should head to Ryugu Kingdom to free their imprisoned comrades before assembling at the plaza. Shirahoshi is suppose to wait at a safe place outside the plaza and flee with her family afterwards. Jinbe asks about the reaction of the public and Hachi replies that almost every fishman respects Jinbe and Keimi says that if Jinbe trusts Luffy with his life while saving the Neptune, everyone will be on Luffy's side. Luffy is uncomfortable with the idea of people cheering him on and Nami agrees with him. Pappug jumps into Luffy's arm at the plaza and complains that he has a few brushes with death due to Zoro and Usopp. The citizens are reacting as Jinbe has planned. Zeo tells Luffy not to push his luck as he is still a human pirate. Brook compliments Shirahoshi on her beauty and requests to see her panties, prompting Nami to smack him. Luffy comments that they are finally together again. Daruma tells Zeo that everyone is ignoring him but Zeo reasoned that it is because his voice was soft. Sanji claims credit for the rescue but Zoro says that they had gotten to the exit all on their own and Usopp agrees. Pappug says that they could not have done it without his help. Nami is surprised and Usopp explains that Brook became a ghost and Luffy is puzzled. Brook says that his new ability as helped them and recalls their escape. Brook chased Pappug for a long time before Pappug finally recognized him. Just as the water reaches the cage, Brook arrived with Pappug, who is carrying all of Zoro's sword. Zoro cut through the chains and cage while damaging the walls in the process. Water is receding from the gaps and into other rooms but Zoro continues, which made the water fill the room again as this time, it is the water from outside the palace. They swam out and the rescue crew made a timely appearance as they were running out of breathe. Chopper wonders why the New Fishman Pirates are not worried despite their captain being beaten by Luffy and Robin agrees, commenting that it is odd. Nami hands Shirahoshi the letter and Shirahoshi thank her profusely as the letter is the hope that her mother, Otohime, had left behind. Luffy comments that it is not safe for Shirahoshi and calls her by a new nickname, Yowamushi. Jinbe agrees and says that this situation is not in the plan. Nami and Jinbe commend Shirahoshi for her actions and Shirahoshi apologies, saying that she has caused trouble. However, Jinbe brushes it off, telling her that it's fine and states that not passing hatred onto the next generation is what the brave heroes, Tiger and Otohime, was trying to teach them. Jinbe believes that if all citizens think the way Shirahoshi did, the conflict between Fishman and humans will be resolved. Hody is standing and calls Vander Decken IX useless for failing to get rid of Shirahoshi. Zeo comments that the Energy Steroids are still working and Daruma says that it is to be expected as their captain has ingested a lot of them. Hody tells Jinbei that he should have noticed it when Jinbe allowed himself to be captured without resisting. Hody berates Jinbe, saying that, although Tiger and Arlong suffered at the hands of human, instead of seeking revenge for them, Jinbe works with them. Hody tells them that after he is king of the island, everything will change and he will capitalize on the opportunity during the World's Summit by killing all the human kings and begin a legend of the terrifying underwater kingdom. Hody shares his plans for capturing human as slaves and slowly taking over the world, even the world of pirates as Hody will become the king of pirates. Hody laughs at them, commenting on their size and saying that they will not be able to do anything as they are up against 100,000 enemies. The citizens worry for the Straw Hat Pirates as well as for their own future should Hody take over the island. Hody gives the order to kill the Straw Hat Pirates. Chopper and Pappug panics and Robin comments that before they even fight, they might get squashed, frightening Usopp. Nami is gearing up to fight and encourages others. However, while saying this, Nami is hiding behind Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji. Sanji divides the numbers and says that each of them has to take 10,000 enemies. Zoro comments that even though they are outnumbered, the enemy is not necessarily stronger as it is not like they are up against elite Navy soldiers and tells Sanji not to shit himself. Sanji is irked and they begin arguing. Luffy pushes them apart and walks past them, towards the approaching enemies. Others are wondering at Luffy's action. Enemies are surrounding Luffy, preparing to kill him but Luffy unleashes a massive bout of Haoshoku Haki, knocking out around 50,000 opponent and shocking the New Fishman Pirates, and stunning almost everyone, who are wondering how Luffy manage to do that since Luffy did not appear to have done anything. Robin identifies Luffy's action and Jinbe comments on Luffy's progress. Sanji is not surprised and Zoro even expected it, saying that if Luffy cannot do that, then he needs to step down. Luffy slowly steps towards Hody and declares that there can only be one King of the Pirates...and it's going to be him! Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The following are added in the anime: **A flashback that shows Pappug assisting Zoro, Usopp, and Brook escape from their cage. **An additional scene with Shyarly commenting on Luffy's strength after he uses his Haki. *In this episode, Franky does not mention the new weapons of the Thousand Sunny, as in the manga. Site Navigation de:Daigekitotsu! Mugiwara Ichimi VS 10-man no Teki 554